


What a Mess

by analog_romeo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Gore, Gross, Incest, Surgery, implied Rick Sanchez/Beth Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Summer finally gets a turn.</p>
  <div class="center">
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p>--</p>
      <div class="center">
        <p>      <em>Requested by and dedicated to my beautiful boyfriend. Enjoy your garbage, baby.</em><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	What a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in so long, but I'm finally back.
> 
> \--
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: INCEST--as always for c137cest fics.
> 
> That's your final warning to turn back if you don't want to see that. If you leave hate comments they'll be deleted.

Rick waltzed into the room to find his granddaughter on her phone with her earbuds in, as usual. He flicked the light switch on and off a few times to get her attention.

Summer looked up to find her grandpa standing in her doorway with his flask in one hand and a somewhat concerning lilt in his eyes. “Hey Summer,” he practically sang with a tone of voice he usually saved for her mother, or even Morty sometimes.

“Yes, grandpa Rick?” she responded, pulling her headphones out.

“Well, I was thinking about how you wanted to hang out with me a while back, like I usually do with Morty, and--” he cut off with a belch, but continued, “--and Morty’s with his girlfriend or whatever today, and I was thinking--”

“You wanna hang out with me?” she sat up, eager now.

“I could use some help with some stuff, if you’re not busy,”

“Of course!” she stood up from her bed, giddy and practically beaming with joy. She didn’t know what it was that made her crave attention from Rick so bad, approval from him, almost. He had a certain bond with her brother that she envied so badly. “I’ll do it, grandpa Rick,”

He put a hand on his hip as he rested against the doorway and cocked an eyebrow up. “I mean, just to warn you, some of what I have planned is pretty nasty, if you’re still up for it--”

“It’s no problem,” she rushed. “I’ll do anything,”

The mischievous smirk grew right back. Summer almost bit her tongue at how desperate she sounded, but Rick didn’t seem fazed at all.

“Alright, follow me to the garage,”

She had to hold back a sound of excitement. Finally, some bonding time with her favorite grandpa.

The second they were in Rick shut the door and locked it. Summer’s stomach dropped for a split second. “G-- grandpa Rick--”

“Don’t worry, sweetie,”

She blushed at the petname, one he usually reserved for Beth. She suddenly felt special and wanted more more more of his attention. “Grandpa, what’s going on?”

Rick pulled open a drawer and pulled out a container of a bright, icy blue fluid. “Found some stuff on a planet near our sector, wanted to try it out. Again, only if you’re up for it, I was gonna test it on Morty otherwise,”

“What does it do,” she asked, suddenly wary.

“The planet was really advanced in medicine. They performed surgery using this as an anesthetic, and the patients would stay completely awake. They had really strong stomachs,”

Summer went a little faint and nauseous again. “You wanna-- you wanna do surgery on me?”

“If you’re okay with it, otherwise you can go back inside.”

“No, I’m up for it! I’m up for it,” she immediately refrained, more desperate than she wanted to be for his approval.

“It won’t be painful,” he reassured. Summer sighed in a little bit of relief. “This stuff blocks pain receptors but it doesn’t numb you. So you, so you, so you-- so you still feel it, but you don’t feel the pain.”

She nodded in understanding, but still shifted with anxiety. Was she really gonna let Rick cut her open just for his approval?

The answer, unfortunately, was yes.

He pulled out a makeshift operating table to strap her into. She starting to lay herself down, but he blocked her stride with his arm. “I need you to strip first.”

Summer’s face went ghost-white. “You… you need me to strip,”

“Down to your underwear,” he clarified, very clinically.

Everything went so quiet in her head that she could feel her ears ringing. Her mind flooded with possibilities that made her clit throb and her stomach sick at the same time. She reminded herself that this wasn’t sexual in nature, it was just medical procedure. “Right. I’ll just, undress and set my clothes… on the floor…”

Rick bit back a smirk and refocused himself on putting rubber gloves on and pulling out the tools he needed. “You can put them on my desk,” he corrected.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll put them on your desk,” she said as she kicked her shoes off and pulled herself out of her pants. Rick purposely concentrated hard on his scalpel instead of his teenage granddaughter getting naked behind him.

She pulled off her shirt and tried again to set herself on the table. Rick stopped her again. “This needs to go,” he said sternly, pulling on her bra strap.

Her face went pink but she emotionlessly reached behind herself to unhook her bra, shimmy out of the straps and pull it off. Rick grabbed it from her and brought it to his desk, trying to keep himself from getting hard.

“Okay, now you can lay down,”

Summer tried to keep her breathing steady. Rick applied a mask to her face and pumped the blue chemical into it, making her quake in nervousness. He adjusted his gloves and waited for her to inhale it all, then held up three fingers. “About three minutes,” he said, “before it should take effect.”

She closed her eyes and waited. Rick walked to his desk and turned around, taking a deep breath and clearing his mind. He came back after what was well over three minutes and tapped her shoulder lightly. “I’m gonna hit you on the leg,” he warned, after she opened her eyes, “and you need to tell me honestly if you feel pain.”

He struck her thigh and waited. She felt the contact between his hand and her skin but, odd as the sensation was, felt no pain. “Nothing,” she reported.

“Good, it’s working.” He pulled out a marker and starting to draw out where he’d make incisions.

“What kind of surgery are you going to do,” she asked, as calmly as possible.

“Nothin’ big, just gonna look at all your organs. Maybe open one up and stitch it shut,”

She sighed her worries out and let her eyelids flutter.

Rick set the marker down and lined up his scalpel with the main incision line. “You ready?”

Summer pulled another long breath in and nodded. He dug the blade in slightly and dragged it slowly down, all the way to her very low abdomen. Then he pulled the two ends apart, clamping them down on either side. Without warning, he dug one of his hands in, wrapping it around a large intestine and pressing lightly. Summer gasped, making Rick break out in a cold sweat.

“Everything look good?” she checked.

“Everything looks great, we should be done,”

She sighed in relief but at the same time was sad she had to most likely go back inside soon.

“Summer-- sweetie--”

A blush came over her entire face again. Rick’s petname for her rendered her helpless. She swallowed hard. “Yes, grandpa Rick?”

His breathing started to stagger.

“You know, your body is beautiful like this,”

She dropped dead silent. “Wow… thank you--”

“You know what grandpa Rick would love to do? Your skin is so smooth and pretty, just like Beth, just like your mother…”

Summer’s breathing quickened. “Grandpa Rick, what are you doing?”

He ran his bloody, gloved hands over her naked skin, over her sliced waist and her hips. All of her skin heated up immediately.

“Grandpa Rick?”

Rick looked up from his daze and into his granddaughter’s eyes. In a heat of the moment panic, she sputtered out, “You can touch me wherever you want.”

All of a sudden he went fully hard and started to throb. He brought one of his damp, gloved hands down to the thin piece of fabric that was covering the only part of Summer that wasn’t completely exposed. He pulled one of his gloves off and traced over the front of her panties lightly. She gasped as quietly as she could, the sensation airy and too much but not enough.

He pressed down more as he trailed over her crotch again. _This was wrong, this was wrong, this was wrong,_ and suddenly Summer understood why she wanted grandpa Rick’s attention so bad. She understood why him and her mom were so close. Everything inside her boiled and her blood was on fire, she was overwhelmed with realization and sudden raw urge. She bucked up against her grandpa’s fingers and blood squirted from her open wound.

“Aaah--” she choked a breath, “grandpa Rick--!”

He leaned in close to her. “You want more, sweetheart?”

She moaned. “ _Yes,_ ”

Rick pulled her wet panties down to her ankles and spread her thighs apart, sliding two fingers into her soaking cunt. She cried out, and he withdrew them only to plunge them back in deep.

“Yes! Yes! Right there, grandpa!”

He groaned at hearing his granddaughter cry out for him like that. His young, hot, teen granddaughter. He yanked his lab coat off and let it hit the garage floor, then unzipped his slacks and pulled them down to his thighs.

His cock was rock hard and dripping, and he undid the straps binding Summer to the table. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and yanked her down so that her legs were spread over the edge, and lined up the tip of his cock with her opening. “You wanna take your grandpa’s dick?”

“Yes, Rick--!” she cried.

He slapped her across the face, knowing full well she wouldn’t feel the pain. “That’s _grandpa_ Rick, bitch!”

“Yes, grandpa Rick!” This is so fucking wrong, but her pussy was throbbing for attention. He pressed the tip to her wet little hole and pushed in, making her practically scream. The garage was soundproofed, both her and Morty knew that.

“So tight for me, babygirl,” he leaned over her, getting his sweater soaked in her blood and guts and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She moaned in response, high and strained.

“You’re so big,” she babbled.

“Too big?”

“No-- no--” she muttered loudly, writhing underneath her grandpa. “So good,”

He pounded into her harder and faster, making her yelp. He ran his still-gloved hand down until he reached the long gash in her stomach, before plunging it in and wrapping his fingers around a lung. He pulled on it as she groaned, each squeak matching up with every thrust home.

“Yes, yes-- yes… yes…” her body grew warm in her oncoming peak and the blood spilling from her incision and pooling all over her naked body. Rick pulled his hand away from her lung and groped her breast with the grime-covered glove.

“You like that, honey?”

“Mmh, _yes_ , grandpa!”

He stuck two fingers of the bloody glove into her mouth. She didn’t respond at first, reacting to the metallic taste. “Suck!” he demanded, and she gratefully did as told.

She wrapped her legs around her grandpa’s waist as he pounded into her harder. “Fuck-- fuck--”

“Aaah, grandpa Rick!!” she shrieked, as her cunt clenched tight around him. She squirted as she came, hitting his sweater with it.

He forcefully ripped her arms off of him, pinning them to the table as he practically tore into her pussy. She screamed in oversensitivity but let him destroy her pretty little cunt. “Yes-- _yessss_ \--” he blew a hot load into her, spilling so much it overflowed.

Rick collapsed on top of her, continuing to soak his sweater in her blood. He tried to catch his breathing as hers died down. He pulled out slowly, not pulling his pants up before he leaned in to kiss his granddaughter’s forehead. “So good for me, sweetie,” he praised, buckling his belt.

He grabbed another rubber glove and slipped it on, searching for thread to push into a needle he already had out. He started to softly wipe the blood off her stomach, going to work on stitching her up.


End file.
